The invention relates to composites combining inorganic particles and polymers. The invention further relates to inorganic particles that are functionalized for chemical bonding to other compounds, particularly to polymers.
Advances in a variety of fields have created a demand for many types of new materials. In particular, a variety of chemical powders can be used in many different processing contexts. Specifically, inorganic powders can be used in the production of electronic devices, such as flat panel displays, electronic circuits and optical and electro-optical materials.
Similarly, technological advances have increased the demand for improved material processing with strict tolerances on processing parameters. As miniaturization continues even further, material parameters will need to fall within stricter tolerances. Current integrated circuit technology already requires tolerances on processing dimensions on a submicron scale. Self-assembly approaches have been developed to provide additional options for the application of very thin films of materials. However, self-assembly approaches generally have been limited with respect to the types of materials that can be deposited by a particular approach.
The consolidation or integration of mechanical, electrical and optical components into integral devices has created further demands on material processing. Therefore, there is considerable interest in the formation of specific compositions applied to substrates to perform specific functions. In order to form optical devices with high quality optical coatings from these materials, the coatings must be highly uniform.
Composite materials can be used to combine desirable properties of different materials to obtain improved materials. Alternatively, composite materials can be formed to capture improved or more flexible processing capabilities associated with one material with desirable properties of another material. Thus, in the composite materials, desirable properties of one material can be incorporated into a wider range of structures based on the processing capabilities enabled by another component of the composite. For composites to be useful in certain applications the composites must be structurally stable.
In a first aspect, the invention pertains to a composite composition comprising a polymer having side groups, chemically-bonded to inorganic particles. Polymers broadly include oligomers.
In another aspect, the invention pertains to a composite composition comprising inorganic particles chemically bonded to a polymer through a linkage comprising a plurality of functional groups, the polymer selected from the group consisting of polyamides, polycarbonates, polyimides, polyphosphazenes, polyurethanes, polyacrylates, polyacrylamides, heterocyclicpolymers, polysiloxanes, polyacrylonitrile, polyacrylic acid, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl chloride, conjugated polymers, aromatic polymers, electrically conducting polymers and mixtures thereof. The polymers possess functional side groups and/or terminal sites that can be chemically bonded with the inorganic particles, which generally are functionalized by bonding with a linker compound.
Also, the invention pertains to a composite composition comprising chemically bonded inorganic particles and polymer selected from the group consisting of polyamides, polycarbonates, polyimides, polyphosphazenes, polyurethanes, heterocyclic polymers, polysiloxanes, polyacrylonitrile, polyacrylic acid, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl chloride, conjugated polymers, aromatic polymers, electrically conducting polymers and mixtures thereof. The polymer is chemically bonded to the inorganic particle at a terminal site of a polymer chain.
In a further aspect, the invention pertains to a composite composition comprising a polymer chemically bonded to inorganic particles, wherein the inorganic particles comprise a metal.
In addition, the invention pertains to a collection of metal/metalloid oxide or metal/metalloid nitride particles that are chemically bonded through a chemical linkage comprising an amine group, an amide group, a sulfide group, a disulfide group, an alkoxy group, a ester group, an acid anhydride group. The linkage is chemically bonded with a polymer.
Furthermore, the invention pertains to a composite composition comprising chemically bonded inorganic particles sand blends of distinct polymers.
In additional aspects, the invention pertains to a structure comprising a surface and a composite localized within boundaries on the surface. The composite comprises inorganic particles bonded to a polymer.
In other aspects, the invention pertains to a method for forming chemically bonded polymer inorganic particle composites. The method comprises binding side chain functional groups of polymer units to functional groups of a linker compound bonded to the inorganic particles.
In additional aspects, the invention pertains to an optical device comprising a composite. The composite comprises a polymer and inorganic particles chemically bonded to the polymer.
In further aspects, the invention pertains to a method for forming a device on a solid substrate. The method comprises associating a composite with the solid substrate. The composite comprises a polymer chemically bonded with an inorganic particle.